


December 26, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonathan and Martha Kent began to scold Reverend Amos Howell.





	December 26, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Jonathan and Martha Kent began to scold Reverend Amos Howell when he refused to view Supergirl suffering from injuries.

THE END


End file.
